Technical Field
The invention relates to a maintenance method for network connection, and particularly relates to a method for maintaining a network connection by regularly waking up a system and a computer system thereof.
Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of computer technology, remote control techniques become more and more popular. A user can operate a computer system from a remote end through a network at anywhere anytime. For example, the user at home can operate a computer system in office through remote control, so as to obtain required data or perform remote operations. A system manager can obtain information such as a hardware status, a system event log, etc. of the computer system from the remote end through remote control, so as to learn the status of the computer system at anytime without being limited by time and space.
In today's remote control techniques, the user can perform an operation of wake on LAN (WOL) to a computer system that has entered a power saving mode through a network via a transmission control protocol (TCP), so as to access data in the computer system from the remote end. However, after the computer system enters the power saving mode for a period of time, a network connection established through the TCP is probably interrupted, which may result in a fact that the user cannot implement the WOL to the computer system through the network. Therefore, the computer system generally has a mechanism capable of automatically recovering from the power saving mode to a normal mode for maintaining the network connection, such that the remote control can continually work normally.
Regarding the aforementioned mechanism of automatically recovering from the power saving mode, although the current computer system can be automatically waken up during the network interruption through a setting of a network card, a design cost of the network card is relatively high, and the network connection cannot be maintained in case that an Internet protocol address (IP address) is changed according to a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) or a point-to-point protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE). Therefore, a real-time clock (RTC) can be used to wake up the computer system in a regular way, so as to maintain the network connection. However, a connection time that the computer system maintains a normal operation of the network connection under the power saving mode can be different according to different network environments, which leads to difficulty in setting of a counting time of the RTC for waking up the computer system, and if the counting time is too long, the network interruption cannot be effectively prevented, and if the counting time is too short, a power consumption of the computer system is increased and a hardware service life thereof is decreased due to too frequent wakeup of the computer system.